


Corrections

by Organic_heart



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Organic_heart/pseuds/Organic_heart
Collections: AO3 Facebook Group Challenges





	Corrections

Minus was staring intently at her hands, folded neatly in her lap. She had sat through boring lectures before but this was by far worse. At least in school she could doodle or secret messages to her friends, here she was trapped. The pageantry of the council meeting earlier had been absolutely enthralling. Seeing her life giver ascend the great chair and place the crown on their head, all the thousands in the grand chamber bowing low to them. Then to be lead up, the crowd parting like a wave before her, to that same dias, and receive her own crown and be pronounced as the sole heir to the Empire, and to be invested with planets and ships, was amazing, she never wanted to forget the wide proud smile on Peytov’s face or the small secret smile that had come across Tavi’s. But the new position and power came at a very boring price.  
The droning voice of the Master of Agriculture was not helping expedite things.   
“As you can see from the chart the projected growth in agriculture in sector Seven Sigma is on track for a steller second quarter….” She looked over at Peytov, he looked back at her and rolled his eyes in the most exaggerated manner he could make. She managed to not giggle but couldn’t help but smile.  
“ Sector Seven Sigma suffers from contamination in parts.” Tavi cut the minister off, he looked shocked  
“As of this report no contamination was found Majesty..” he blinked his large wet eyes  
“This report is outdated by a half cycle Minister. “ They pulled up a green floating map, a portion glowed an angry red.  
“As you can see from this contamination and related activity has been reported in the region of Dahru.” the map cast a red glow over Tavi’s face. Minus found herself holding her breath.  
“y..yes...I see..but still that should not affect the growth-” the minister babbled panic entering his voice  
“You wasted my time minister. I did not return from the Aeternum to have my day frittered away with outdated reports.” their voice was calm but had an icy edge, they turned to the Minister of Containment and he tried to shrink in his chair  
“Minister Scod, you should have received this data before anyone else, save myself. This growth in contamination should have been at the forefront of this. Why am I the one to bring it forth?” they tapped their long pointed nails on the arm rest.  
“I si-simply did not have time…”Scod justified

“You know what I think?” they asked leaning forward and staring at the two ministers  
“I think that not only is this a waste of time and a dereliction of duty...but looking at these numbers and other data concerning your personal movements and the financial movements of your collaborator the esteemed minister of agriculture, it very much seems like you were trying to hide something.” the two ministers began talking over each other, each trying to blame the other or offer up explanations.

“I’d appreciate it if you’d stop correcting me when I’m right.”   
Both fell silent. Peytov reached for Minus’s hand under the table. She gave it a squeeze.  
“How long have you served me?”  
“At least 400 cycles…” Scod trembled as Tavi stood  
“And you thought what? That I would not notice? That I had grown infirm?” They were behind the Finance minister now, he was shaking uncontrollably  
“No..no your grace…”  
“Then enlighten me…” they had bent over to see his face  
“I..I”he began  
“Yes..yes..eye” Tavi murmured before jamming their fingers into his eyes, he shrieked but the shrieked turned to a bloody gargle.  
The long sharp talons retracted from his skull.Minus wanted to run and hide, far away from here. Scod had tried to make good on her desire himself but the Emperor was too fast.In the time it took for him to stand up they were upon him and had sunk the talons through his neck, removing his head.  
“ Have their minds scanned, I want to know what they were doing, and why. Find any co conspirators and terminate them but harvest the minds. Is this understood?”  
The whole council, what remained, replied yes and servants moved to attend the remains. The Science Minister, Ecilo, was already at work on the head of Scod, plugging wires into it.  
“This council shall reconvene in two planetary days. Secretary Dod? I want replacement candidates on the chancellors desks by nightfall.” Tavi shook some gore from the shrinking talons  
“Princess, Chancellor, I will see you at the ambassador’s reception.” with that they swept from the room.  
Paytov finished his business with the remaining ministers before taking Minus by the arm and walking her out.  
Once out of sight he held her while she cried and shook.


End file.
